Apothiconic Loud: Casualidad
by Marcustine
Summary: Sam se quedó hasta tarde practicando con su amiga Luna para su próximo concierto, de vuelta a casa un extraño suceso paranormal cambiara su manera de ver los temas espirituales... [ONESHOT]


_**¡Agradezco los comentarios de Wokeman, Luis Carlos, Regamers10 y J0nas Naguera en el anterior ONESHOT!**_

**[****Sucesos simultáneos/continuos al fic Apothiconic Loud: ****Invocación]**

* * *

**Summary: Sam se quedó hasta tarde practicando con su amiga Luna para su próximo concierto, de vuelta a casa una extraña aura celeste y un suceso paranormal cambiara su manera de ver los temas espirituales...**

**Protagonistas: ****[Sam Sharp****]**

**[Loudshot-Oneshot****]**

**Aviso: TLH y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_Apothiconic LOUD_**: Casualidad**

El mundo es grande, misterioso y único. ¿Quien creería que este seria el único (_o al menos el único conocido_) planeta capaz de tener vida en el? Cualquiera vería esto fascinante pero ¿Qué tal si esa misma '**vida**' es capaz de evolucionar y desarrollar '**habilidades únicas**'? Eso sin duda es algo que provee sus ventajas y desventajas. En las ventajas esta que ese poder puede ser usado por quienes buscan hacer el bien y en desventaja esta que también puede ser usado para hacer el mal, sin contar otros detalles. ¿Como se le llama a esos seres con habilidades únicas? Dependiendo de como usen su poder puedes catalogarlos como "**héroes**" o "**villanos**", solo hay dos formas de obtener "**habilidades únicas**": La natural (_Naciendo con el y desarrollarlo_) o la artificial _(Drogas especiales u otro método externo al nacimiento_) cabe resaltar que no todo ser puede tener un '**don**' o '**habilidad especial**' ya que la evolución en si misma es muy selectiva y muy pocos individuos son los afortunados de obtenerla...

¿Por qué es importante saber esto? Solo son cosas que deben explicarse, o al menos saberse para entender este extraño mundo con héroes y villanos viviendo en una sociedad de personas comunes.

Personas comunes como la familia Sharp... Aunque en cualquier momento esa "**normalidad**" podría desaparecer si así el destino, futuro, evento sobrenatural o "**ser superior**" desea que pase

**[...]**

En las frías y poco iluminadas calles de Royal Woods caminaba la (_Más que_) '**amiga**' de una de las hermanas Loud, **Sam Sharp**. No es que Royal Woods fuera una ciudad peligrosa, mas bien tenia un índice de criminalidad relativamente bajo pero que incrementaba gradualmente por la influencia de los villanos en la gente de dudosa moral, de todos modos igual no tenia nada que preocuparse, una buena patada en las partes nobles deja fuera de combate a cualquiera.

"Vaya, si que hace frío" Dijo la rubia de mechón celeste, cruzándose de brazos para mantener el calor. Usaría su chaqueta pero por culpa de detalles mínimos, y de Luna Loud, esta no funcionaba del todo bien "Debería tratar de arreglar la cremallera de esta chaqueta o comprar una nueva, de lo contrario terminaré muriéndome del frío en cualquier otro momento je je"

Después de unos minutos llego a un puente y mientras lo cruzaba sintió que la temperatura bajó de manera súbita, esto la preocupó ya que eso no era nada común. Por alguna clase de instinto o casualidad volteó a ver las casas atrás suyo y a lo lejos pudo ver que en una de ellas un extraño torbellino celeste rodeó la casa por completo ¿Acaso esa no era la casa de su '**amiga**' Luna? Se preguntaba que diablos estaba pasando o si era algún tipo de extraño experimento de la hermana genio de Luna. Iba a devolverse para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso aquel torbellino desapareció y expandió una extraña aura celeste por todos sus alrededores, todos los postes de luz que fueron alcanzados por el aura celeste se apagaron exceptuando a los del puente en donde se encontraban.

Todo alrededor del puente se volvió completamente negro y lo único que daba un poco de luz eran los postes del puente y la brillante luz de la luna que por algún extraño motivo paso de estar mediana a completamente llena.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" Pensó mientras se acercaba un poco más al extremo derecho del puente, sus sentidos estaban completamente atentos a cualquier cosa pero 'algo' la hacia relajarse a niveles de casi querer dormirse ¿Será culpa de esta extraña aura celeste?

Esto era algo totalmente raro ¿Qué es toda esta aura y por qué todo, menos el puente, esta a oscuras? Cualquier duda que ella tuviera en ese momento fue neutralizada con un extraño pitido que se emitía tras ella. Al voltearse solo pudo ver que de alguna manera el agua bajo el puente estaba a centímetros de desbordarse y, que un brillante collar plateado se acercaba a ella junto con un papel completamente rojo. Ambos objetos se detuvieron justo frente a ella, Sam se agachó y paso su mano a través de los barrotes, con algo de curiosidad y en busca de algún tipo de respuesta los agarró

"¿De quienes serán estas cosas? Este collar parece muy valioso como para tirarlo al río..." Analizó el collar de arriba a abajo, parecía haber sido hecho con mucha dedicación y esfuerzo pues estaba muy bien detallado, aunque lo realmente destacable de ese collar es el brillante Rubí que tenia en el medio "Increíble, jamas había visto algo así antes, repito ¿Quien seria tan estúpido para tirar esto al río? Aunque ya no importa, dudo mucho que su dueño quisiera recuperarlo"

Dejo de prestarle atención al hermoso collar para ver que decía aquel papel que, aparentemente, es una carta. Al frente solo se podía ver un dibujo de color negro de un Ojo dentro de un abismo, volteó la carta y ahí encontró unas letras extrañas e ilegibles de color aguamarina

"¿Rize frumn tha Dheeps?" Leyó en voz alta con dificultad, vaya, aquel que escribió la carta debería tomar unas clases de caligrafía o al menos eso pensó Sam justo antes de que de un momento a otro el río se desbordara violentamente, cubriendo el puente y arrastrándola por un potente torbellino hasta las recónditas profundidades de... ¿La nada?

Lo único que vio por lo que parecieron horas fue la absoluta oscuridad, hasta que lentamente comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y despertar. Se levantó del duro suelo con algo de dificultad y cansancio, no podía ver con claridad pero con lo poco que observó pudo darse cuenta que estaba dentro de alguna especie de ¿Cueva submarina? Realmente no distinguía bien, y más con ese intenso brillo que provenía del agujero en el techo

"Demonios, estoy comenzando a pensar que nada de esto es real y solo es una especie de sueño alocado por el día agitado que tuve" La rubia trataba de encontrarle alguna explicación a todo lo sucedido, pero súbitamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidas por unos ligeros temblores en el suelo "¿Estarán tratando de despertarme o algo así?"

Repentinamente vio que de las sombras salió una figura humanoide de al menos unos 3 metros, bastante robusto y usando un traje de buzo antiguo. Lo mas destacable es que parte del vidrio de su casco estaba rota y se podían apreciar dos amenazantes círculos rojos. Cada paso que dio aquella criatura hizo temblar cada vez mas el suelo hasta que se detuvo frente a una aterrada y totalmente shockeada Sam Sharp

"Criatura terrenal" Hablo el buzo monstruoso "No deberías estar aquí, no percibo deseos de venganza u odio ¿A que se debe tu repentina interrupción en mi dimensión?" Cruzó sus brazos y miró de manera amenazante a la chica quien se encogía del miedo mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás

"¿D-Dimensión? ¿Criatura terrenal? ¿Acaso esto no es un sueño?" Habló a duras penas la rockera, recién se percató que el aura celeste había desaparecido y fue sustituida por una roja "Y-Yo solo estaba de camino a mi casa hasta que vi una tormenta celeste que dejo todo oscuro y con una extraña aura, yo solo leí una carta que vino del río y de la nada aparecí aquí"

"¿Aura? ¿Tormenta celeste? ¿Acaso habrán invocado al maldito Shadowman?" El fornido buzo pisó fuertemente el piso, agrietándolo y asustando aún más a Sam "Pero ¿Quien y para que los seres terrenales necesitan de Shadowman? Que yo sepa en el mundo terrenal no hay algún problema que requiera su ayuda..."

"¿Podría p-preguntar quien es ese tal Shadowman y quien es usted?" La espalda de Sam chocó con un muro, impidiéndole algún tipo de escape "Maldición" murmuró por lo bajo

El buzo cruzó sus brazos y miro a Sam fijamente "¿Qué quien soy? Se que los seres terrenales han perdido el respeto y apreciación a los seres como yo pero tampoco imagine que a este nivel" gruñó por lo bajo y comenzó a acercarse a la chica "Mi nombre es '**Armored Soul**', un demonio de alto nivel perteneciente a la dimensión '**Deep**', soy respetado y venerado por millones de almas en todo el cosmos que busca de venganza; y tu, chica, acabas de invocarme" al estar frente a frente con ella se apoyo de una rodilla y toco su mejilla, aunque Sam estaba aterrada no sintió algún tipo de maldad u otras intenciones con aquel toque "Como te dije antes, no encuentro algún tipo de odio o deseos de venganza en su alma así que ¿Por qué viniste a mi?"

"Ya le dije que leí una carta y de alguna manera termine aquí, digamos que fue un error o una casualidad je je..." Río algo nerviosa, Armored Soul negó con la cabeza y se levantó "D-Disculpe si soy una molestia, realmente todo esto es tan... Aleatorio. Literalmente solo quería irme a mi casa y termine hablando con un hombre gigante en traje de buzo que no parece un mal sujeto" Acaricio su brazo y desvió la mirada algo apenada

El hombre buzo levantó una inexistente ceja "Ha, el típico prejuicio demoníaco, un clásico de clásicos. Y esta bien, viniste por razones externas a la de necesitar mis servicios aunque eso no te exime de que este obligado a ofrecerte esto" chasqueo sus dedos y apareció un pequeño cilindro que contenía un liquido rojo brillante, Sam quedo confusa por ver ese extraño objeto "Veras, como te dije antes yo soy un demonio que es buscado por almas pecadoras para conseguir su venganza a cambio de la mitad de su alma, pero yo no ofrezco algún tipo de habilidad ni nada de eso, yo solo tomo posesión del individuo y le proveo de las cualidades necesarias para completar su venganza, cualidades tanto físicas como emocionales. Aunque no detecte algún tipo de odio o deseo de venganza en ti al fin y al cabo eres humana y puedes corromperte en cualquier momento, en caso que necesites mis servicios solo bebe el '**Liquido Soldat**' y daré mi servicio el tiempo que sea requerido"

Sam toma el cilindro y lo mira con una ceja arqueada "Eh, gracias, supongo. Pero creo que nunca le daría uso a este liquido sobrenatural, nadie me ha dado motivos para odiarlo o siquiera llegar al extremo de querer venganza, tendría que pasar algo muy grave para que yo quisiera hacer eso" miró de un lado a otro y luego se rascó la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo "Je je... ¿Podría decirme ahora como salgo de aquí? Mis padres se preocuparan si ven que es muy tarde y no estoy en la casa"

"Nunca digas nunca, criatura terrenal, el futuro es muy incierto e injusto con muchas personas que opinan como tu" Se dio la vuelta para encajar su mano en la tierra, abriendo un gran agujero en el que estuvo hurgando un rato "Y si quieres salir solo hay una manera"

"¿Cual? ¿Meterme en ese aguje-...?!" La chica se quedo pasmada al ver que del agujero saco una gigantesca ancla deforme repleta de colmillos afilados en las partes punzantes del ancla, el buzo sonrió (Aunque no era posible porque solo tiene ojos) y comenzó a reírse de manera aterradora, sin duda no debió haber preguntado

"Fue un placer conocerte chiquilla, recuerda, si necesitas mis servicios solo bebé del cilindro" Seguidamente levantó el ancla y con una fuerza y velocidad abrumadora partió a una shockeada a Sam a la mitad, haciendo que soltara un desgarrador grito de dolor para que luego sus mitades cayeran 'muertas' al suelo

**[...]**

"¡AHHHHH!" Gritó aterrada una muy inquieta rubia de mechón celeste, después de unos segundos paró y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Con la poca calma que tenia vio a su alrededor, notando que estaba en su habitación y que el reloj marcaba las 12:30 de la noche aunque ella recordaba haber salido de casa de Luna a las 7... ¿Habrá sido todo un sueño?

Esa idea fue descartada cuando vio en su mesa de noche dos cartas, una blanca y otra roja con el mismo dibujo del ojo en el abismo. Primero agarró la roja y la leyó:

-_ Chica terrenal, se me olvido decirte que puedes venir a mi dimensión si metes el collar en cualquier superficie acuática y cierras los ojos, eso si quieres explicaciones o al menos saber que carajos te paso_

**Att: Armored Soul**

Sam toco su cuello y sujetó el collar plateado, al parecer todo lo anterior había sido real ¿En verdad ese demonio o ser sobrenatural la había dejado en su casa? Que caballeroso, debería agradecerle después. Segundos después de pensar eso se dio una cachetada mental, sin duda ya comenzaba a pensar que poco a poco iba enloqueciendo. Suspiró por un momento y luego agarro la carta blanca, al parecer esta tenia la letra de su padre, sin pensarlo más la leyó:

\- _Cariño, tu madre y yo hemos ido de emergencia a casa de tu tía Elizabeth. Al parecer esta muy enferma y no tiene a nadie mas que pueda ayudarla, nos demoraremos unos días en regresar pero te hemos dejado comida en el refrigerador antes de irnos y un poco de dinero en la mesa, o al menos el suficiente para cualquier emergencia que tengas. Te queremos y cuídate querida_

**Att: Mamá y Papá**

La chica parpadeo un par de veces para luego recostarse en su cama y mirar al techo fijamente ¿Esto habrá sido casualidad o obra de aquel demonio con traje de buzo? Su 'sospecha' se fue cuando vio en uno de las esquinas de la habitación un par de círculos rojos que desaparecieron apenas se dio cuenta que estaban ahí. De manera inevitable una leve sonrisa se marco en su rostro, cerro sus ojos para dormir de una buena vez y dejar todo este tema para otro momento

**...**

* * *

**Fin del ONESHOT/Continuación del prologo/como se le clasifique**

**He vuelto, esto lo escribí hoy porque me puse a jugar al mapa de COD Black ops 2 zombies "Origins" en la casa de un amigo. La puta madre que frustrante, pequeño y difícil es ese maldito mapa ¡Pero aún así me gusta! Creo que no hace falta aclarar que obviamente Armored Soul es un Panzer Soldat ¿No? (A menos que nunca hayan jugado los DLC del BO2) Solo que este es un poco diferente ya que es mas grande, robusto y en la parte donde se supone va su rostro zombie ficado esta absolutamente negro con dos esferas rojas que simulan sus ojos :P**

**Considere hacer esto una historia. Pero aun estoy pensando un poco la trama y como hacerla interesante, le meteré héroes y villanos (Aunque realmente pienso hacerla sobre gente con poderes y con su propia moralidad/intereses sin importar si son del bando bueno o malo. Es una trama que estoy reciclando de un viejo OC que tengo por ahí pero como no lo uso para nada pues le toca a los personajes de Loud House aguantarse todo el desmadre que viene ) y pues este seria el 2do Oneshot sobre este Universo Alterno/universo mágico o universo espiritual por así decirlo xD**

**No pretendo que sea nada serio o profundo (Mas bien tendría sus momentos de seriedad momentánea pero la 'Rule of Cool' en la ficción esta por default instalado en mi sistema)**

**Ah, y faltaría un Oneshot más, que seria el personaje (Y ultimo ONESHOT) final que tendrá protagonismo en lo que seria la historia que esta en ¿"""desarrollo"""? (Los demás serán de relleno. Only Lincoln, Lucy, Sam y el que toque después para protagonismo, ademas del típico antagonista...) **

**Pista del siguiente Oneshot. Ya hemos visto demonios pero ¿Que pasa con los hermosos y buenos seres de luz?**

**Gracias por leer. Dejen algún comentario o critica si les gusto, cualquiera es bienvenido a opinar/comentar**

_PD: Deje la intro tal y como esta porque es algo que si bien no tiene nada que putas ver con este, el anterior y el Oneshot que sigue, es como una especie de "marca" o introducción para lo que se venga después_


End file.
